Heart of Stone, 3
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My last entry in the Heart of Stone Series! As always, Read and Review, and my usual disclaimers apply! (;
1. Part 1

Heart of Stone, Part 3

**Disclaimer**-(My Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything besides my OC characters. Enjoy! I also don't own the music as well; they just feed my creative musings. OC\John Cena\Tyson Kidd\Bret Hart\Dolph Ziggler and David Otunga Category-Friendship\Comfort and Romance, Not Slash!)

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

(**A\N**-Now that my disclaimers out of the way, on to Part three of Heart of Stone)

Chapter 1

(Two weeks after Heart of Stone, part 2-Maya's Point of View)

Tyson and I were finally home from our second honeymoon, and I was busy preparing for my new life, and I was also prepping for my first barrel racing competition since my last fall-I wanted to go back to the wwe to become a full time paralegal assistant, but I knew that Tyson wanted me to be happy whether it was with my horse or legal. I also had to adjust to being a wrestler's wife, and a former Diva. It was New Years, but tonight I would be spending it with my horse, because Tyson was to compete that night and wasn't allowed to come home. I walked down to my barn, and after I fed my horse; I sat in my horse's stall and cried-I understood why I was crying, because I was not adjusting to the life quite yet; though I knew that if I gave it time, it would be easier. (Two hours later) The sun had risen, so I decided to tack up and go for a much needed ride to clear my head, and my friends Cindy and Kim would be joining me; it was very seldom that I rode alone, because I knew that unexpected problems could happen, and if I rode solo I would be at a disadvantage if I needed medical attention. I just wanted to enjoy this ride, and rediscover my passion again. I walked over towards my tack trunk and carried my Saddle first, then my bridle, and bit and my reins. After I tacked up, and got back into the stirrups-it almost seemed foreign. I was talking softly to my gelding Shadowfax, and then I realized I was finally home. The song that came to my mind was Runaway by Thriving Ivory.

**Chapter 2**-(Tyson's Point of View)

I knew that Maya would be disappointed that I was not home for New Years, but she knew how important my career was. I just hoped that it wouldn't drive a wedge between us. The other guys in the locker room say the first years are always the toughest.

Chapter 3

I was going towards the barn when I felt my phone vibrate, or maybe I was getting tired because I had spent over four hours in the saddle, that would tie my personal record of the longest trail ride I had done by myself, which was 6 hours-but that was for competing. I will never forget that day because that was when Tyson had come home to surprise me; he even brought my best friend Natalie with him-That was a gesture I would never forget because I also had won at that competition that day, even when I was not suppose to be competing due to an injury. But I have a deep passion for horses and that I was very determined anyway, because that ride was judged by Clinton Anderson and Julie Goodnight-They are considered the Crème de la Crème in the Equestrian world and for some reason, I couldn't help but think something bad had happened when I called Tyson, like he was hiding something from me.

**Chapter 4**

Tyson said he'd managed to be able to come home next week. I didn't pry, though I knew he was still hiding something for me. I decided that after I got finished with my barn chores, I would call Bret and see if he knew anything about Tyson being able to come home early. Maybe he just wanted to surprise me, and I shouldn't worry so much-but that's kind of hard when you have a husband in such a high risk profession. I knew he loved his job, and I loved my time as a diva as well. I had some news for Tyson anyway; I hoped that he was as elated as I am about the news. The only people had had told so far was Natalie, and Bret-They were sworn to secrecy. I was sure that Tyson would be so excited, and that he would be a great father to this new arrival like he was with Hailie and Taryn. I was secretly glad that they were so in love with horses like me. "Hailie Rachel- come here please" I called to my oldest daughter. She came and helped me groom Shadowfax's pasture buddy, The No Lock-Hallie named him, she is a huge fan of Team Hell No, I think she's got the humor from me, though Tyson can be quite a prankster when he is home. Hallie's voice broke my train of thought, when she said, "When's Daddy coming home?" I thought for a moment and said, "Today, I hope Darling" I proceeded to pick Shadowfax's hooves out when I felt a hand around my waist.(**A\N-Review Please**)

I screamed out of happiness, as Tyson twirled me around and then doing the same to the girls-they were so excited to see him, and I was finally glad I was not going to have a empty bed. (after the dinner, 10 minutes later) I had put the girls to bed so that Tyson and I could talk, I was so happy he was home-though the part about not knowing what went on was killing me. I had not come forward with my news yet,but I would later. Tyson looked at me, and said-"I am going to have to have Shoulder surgery and I should only be out for 3-6 months depending on the rehab I am going to have." I wasn't really shocked because of the nature of the business, I was concerned about us, and our relationship. A few seconds later, I felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom and started my bath water so I could take a bath. I heard the intro of SportsCenter starting, and I knew that Tyson was probably comfortable now-I hoped that he wouldn't wake the girls, because I had to go to the barn early in the morning. As I dried off, I heard about Carolina winning-that made me smile. I had my radio tuned to a Classic Rock station, and they were playing Nobody's fool by Cinderella-I had this wave of sadness built up in me for some reason, so I just sat on my side of the bed-(I am usually the one that's an early riser due my horses) and sobbed, and hoped Tyson wouldn't hear me.

**Chapter 5**

(Tyson's Point of View)

I could hear Maya sobbing, so I rushed to our room and held her tight. I knew that she had been acting more emotional after our second honeymoon, and I was excited but I did not know why. I had a theory, but I knew she'd tell me in time. A couple of moments later, I thought i heard her phone going off, though I knew she had probably had it on silence. It was then, I realized it was my phone. It was a text. From Eve of all people, I wondered what her intentions were, and if she understood I was faithful to Maya and our kids-no matter what. I hoped Maya wouldn't find out about this, because it sure would cause unneeded stress that we did not need right now.

(Maya's point of View)

Tyson's phone had woken me up, I am usually a heavy sleeper though tonight I could not shake the feeling of a heavy heart. A text notice popped up on my phone, though I could not imagine who it would be at 11:00 at night. It was John, checking up on me-like he has done for the past nine years when I felt this way, some how it just felt like something huge was going to be uncovered. It was way to dark to go for a trail ride, so I decided to drive to clear my head-and that certainly did the trick, though I had Ghosts in my head-I really hope and pray things are going to work out. At least, I know that the horses and the barn are in my name, and David said I am always welcome to come back and work for him. I think in a couple of days, I am going to take David up on his offer-I had to start packing for the stay-I really did not want to go, but I had to do this for the girls, and I was chomping to get back into the ring anyway. I hadn't been home in a few months, so I decided that would be the first thing I did before heading back to Stamford. Cindy and Kim had been concerned about the rumors that were spreading on the internet- thanks to the gossip reporters, and Cindy and our other mutual friends were concerned as well, and honestly I just wanted to go home for a while.

(Phil's Point of View)

I had heard a strong rumour that Maya would be returning. I cannot wait to be able to tell her the secrets I have learned about Tyson. I hoped that Maya would not give up on her dream, because she was so in her element when she was riding and competing, and also when she was helping her girls with their competitions as well. I also believe that the Sheld is planning something, I know what I have to do.

**Chapter 6**

(Maya's Point of View)

Cindy and I had decided that this weekend would be a good time to go on that annual beach ride, I had never been-I had only heard about how rejuvenating it was. I could definitely use the distraction, I just hoped that my horse would not misbehave because we were featured in the pamphlet-and that's such a huge deal for me, I was so elated and excited. I was practicing my barrel pattern just for the heck of it, and that was a stress reliever in itself. I had the song New York Groove by Ace Frehley in my head, it was as fast as a barrel race anyway. While I was going to be gone, Tyson was going to spend some much needed time with the girls, they really missed him. I had the song Fly to the Angels by Slaughter in my head, it made me think of the first time Tyson and I met.

(*Flashback*)

Owen had made me finish a intense workout, and offered to let me stay at his place-I refused, citing that I had to work that morning. But Tyson was insistent on me staying, so I took the guest room next to the dungeon, and unknown to Owen or Tyson I had a really horrible case of lactic acid, and I was up that night trying to resolve it-when I discovered that I was 15 min. late for work-when my supervisor called me and said I did not have to come in that day. I had a theory that Tyson or Owen had called her-but all in all I thought that was a sweet gesture. The trail ride was in a week.

**Chapter 7**

(Tyson's Point of View)

I was enjoying time with Hallie and Taryn when my phone rang. In my haste, I did not bother to look at the caller ID. I heard Vince's gruff, authoritative voice on the other end-he was just checking up on my injury and how long it should take for me to return. He also mentioned Maya coming back, maybe in the general manager storyline. I was sort of shocked, because I thought she was going to be scaling back her wrestling comeback-but I knew that this would be the chance of a lifetime, and I did not want her to pass this up. I just hoped that she would not abandon her true passion. Tonight, I would drop of the girls at AJ's and Maya and I would have a movie night, I decided to pick out two of her favorites, which are Hidalgo and New moon. I was glad that Maya and I would be able to spend time alone-that way, I could show her how much I loved and cherished her-no matter if she took the General Manager's position, or stayed home-I'd support her either way.

**Chapter 8**

(Maya's Point of View)

I had gotten finished with my chores, and I had entered into the house-it was oddly darkened, I was kind of worried. I also just wanted to take a shower, and spend some much needed time with Tyson, and just enjoy the moment. As I unlocked the door, I set the alarm off-and went over to turn it off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got the song "Take Hold of the Flame" by Queensryche in my head. I wanted to run, my legs would not move-no matter how much I made them. But when I realized that it was just Tyson, I calmed. But I had an eerie feeling of being watched. I did not want it to ruin my evening so I just decided to put those thoughts away. Tyson moved over to put Hildago on, and the movie started. (And a hour later)-I made it through Hildago without crying, (which was a rare fete) next up was New Moon. I moved over and placed the disc into the player-I saw a couple of figures at the window, so out of instinct in rushed to the barn and saw The Sheld-what the heck were they doing here? I looked over, and saw that my tack was ruined with silver sharpie. "_Great, I really did not have the luxury or time to replace this tack." Now, I have to deal with the Sheld by myself"-_I groaned in my head_. _I screamed as Seth picked me up, and prayed for the best-but I was kicking and screaming. I had racing thoughts at this point, and I just hoped that Tyson would keep the girls safe. I felt in my jacket pocket for my phone, and it wasn't there-I was freaking out. It was then that I realized I was in huge trouble. I felt a stinging and burning sensation on my face. I had been slapped, I do not know who did it, but it made me enraged. I had my anger aimed at Seth, because I knew that he was the one that did this previously-so he probably did the same exact thing this time. I was seething, I usually do not get that mad-but I was tired and aggravated at this situation. I accidentally let a tear fall from my cheek-that was when I realized it was stained crimson. My captors had chosen an abandoned warehouse for me, there was no food, but there was a water fountain. I knew that I could at least survive longer without food, and anyway-I thought it was a stroke of luck that I had eaten earlier in the day. I had time, so I knew I had to plan my escape and quickly. I had noticed that there were several doors, I just didn't know which one would be the exit. But first, I had to figure out how to get out of the ropes-(they had my hands tied behind my back), and to make matters worse-my hands were going numb, and that was worrisome. After some struggling, I managed to get out of the ropes. As I looked around, I saw a door that said exit, though I did not know where it would lead. I got up, and looked around for Dean or Seth-I didn't desire to get Slapped again. Once I was outside, I realized there was a gas station a couple blocks away. That means, they have a phone-I could call Cindy and Tyson. As soon as I crossed the street, I ran like a zombie was chasing me. I was nearly out of breath when I entered the gas station. I explained my situation to the clerk, and she understood. Before I made the call to Cindy, I decided to freshen myself up. I was very pleased to have been able to make myself presentable-a couple seconds later, I saw Cindy drive up with a shocked look on her face about my black eye-I have had worse. I also considered myself lucky that she hadn't been watching Raw since I left.


	2. Part 2

Heart of Stone

**(A\N-Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My usual disclaimer applies, Enjoy!)**

Previously.

_After some struggling, I managed to get out of the ropes. As I looked around, I saw a door that said exit, though I did not know where it would lead. I got up, and looked around for Dean or Seth-I didn't desire to get slapped again. Once I was outside, I realized there was a gas station a couple blocks away. That means, they have a phone-I could call Cindy and Tyson. As soon as I crossed the street, I ran like a zombie was chasing me. I was nearly out of breath when I entered the gas station. I explained my situation to the clerk, and she understood. Before I made the call to Cindy, I decided to freshen myself up. I was very pleased to have been able to make myself presentable-a couple seconds later, I saw Cindy drive up with a shocked look on her face about my black eye-I have had worse. I also considered myself lucky that she hadn't been watching Raw since I left, but I knew that she was bound to have questions as soon as she sees me_.

Part 2

After I had gotten myself settled at Cindy's I had received a text from Tyson. The text was asking me for a divorce, as you can imagine I was really shocked because I had spent three hellish days with the Shield, and somehow just came back with and blackened eyes, and an even more bloodied and bruised body. I started to just lie down on her bed and cry. "How could Tyson believe those ring rats over me?" We'd known each other for over ten years, how could he do this to me?" I thought. A couple hours later, I was asked if I wanted to ride. I politely declined because of my injuries and my defaced tack. Even looking at it made me ashamed, I opened up my twitter and noticed that the connect part was flashing. I clicked on the button and discovered two tweets, one from Tyson, and the other from John. I smiled, but then came to the realization that I would soon have to leave again and do matches, that alone I knew was going to leave my body more broken then the attack, and I would also have to worry about the shield attacking me yet again. If they did I would be humiliated on live television, and they would probably be sent packing back to FCW where they belong, though I knew that Vince wouldn't think that way-He wants to make our personal affairs his business for ratings. I sighed quietly to myself as I headed out to the barn to visit Diamond. I entered the barn, found Diamond's nameplate, and unlatched the stall door and looked into my companion's eyes as I cried. "What am I going to do, Diamond"? I thought aloud. He moved closer to me and laid down beside me, I stayed in the barn all night sorting things out and making my decision.

(Two days later)

I got up around 3:05, and asked Cindy to drive me to the airport and she told me yes. I approached the boarding gate and said goodbye to my friend, and had to head for Kansas for a live televised show. Before I powered down my cell phone, I sent out a quick Tout.


	3. Part 3, Part 1-Gods Of War

Part 3, part 1

**(A\N- I have decided to break this up into two parts).**

After the plane arrived in Kansas, I went straight to the hotel and was recognized immediately, which I didn't mind-I did a mini-autograph session. I entered the elevator and my breath was caught in my throat because I was sharing an elevator with the Shield. I fumbled through my purse to locate my iPod, and I did find it. The song it was on was "Gods of War" by Def Leppard. That was one of my favorites and calmed me down. But to say I was not on edge was the biggest understatements you could ever say. I looked down, and realized they were on the same floor as me. "Great, that is the reason Tyson was thinking that way. My mother had texted me saying she'd take care of the girls this week, so I was at ease with that; I secretly hoped and prayed that Mom would not watch the show tonight because I hadn't received my plan of what I was scheduled to do tonight, since I was 20 weeks pregnant my options were limited. Then as I got my bags unpacked, the song changed to Hysteria. That brought back memories of my High School years. I was sobbing as I heard a knock at my door, as difficult as it was I pushed those memories away. I let Tyson in, and he embraced me in a tight hug. It was nice to know he still trusted me. "Tyson, I know that Mom has the girls, Thanks for letting them stay with her. He nodded and said, "What happened?" as he looked me over, I was feeling self consciousness at this point. I sighed and said, "I fell of my horse, you know me." He smiled and said, "That's what you get for riding alone. " I felt really horrible for lying, but I knew at Raw everything will be said and that's what worried me. After Tyson had left my phone rang. It was Seth; I could not help but notice that I had their entrance theme in my head. Seth had not even gotten a word in when I hung up on him. I went over towards my door and dead bolted it. I had felt calm enough to sleep when I felt another kick.

(Three hours later)

Five 'o clock had crept up on me and Tyson came by to join me at the show. I felt safe, but just in case I decided to talk to Randy and see if he'd come out tonight along with John, Tyson and Sheamus. I approached the guys' locker room door, and knocked on it. A few moments later, Wade answered the door and replied, "Maya, What do we owe this visit?" "I just came to see Randy, and I lowered my voice for the next sentence, "I have a Shield sized problem." Since no one knew about what happened, I filled them in on what I could remember as painful as it was. After a while, Wade spoke. He said, "I will also accompany you to the ring. I smiled, knowing that tonight I wasn't alone as I seemed.


	4. Part 3, Part 2

Part 3, part 2

**(Raw- Denver, Colorado. Live Taping)**

I was in my private locker room when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly paused a CD I was playing and I said, "Come in" cheerfully, with a smile on face. I unlocked the door and opened the door quietly. I had the song, "Amber Lynn" by Mayday Parade in my mind. I looked up and saw Seth Rollins at my door. I was so puzzled, I could not speak, and my heart was beating fast. "Seth, what are you doing here?" I have to leave to valet Tyson tonight, I-I have to go- I stammered. As I moved towards the door he replied, "Change of plans, you're coming out with us tonight". Then, he gripped my hand; at that moment I was the Shield's property. I ran as fast as I could down to the guys locker room and knocked hurriedly. Kofi answered. As I caught my breath, I said, "Kofi, have you seen Tyson?"

He had a worried look on his face, and he said, "Is something wrong with your baby?" "No, it's worse, it's the Shield". "Oh, What am I going to do, I cannot disappoint the fans. He looked towards John, and said; "I have an idea." It took me a moment to realize that they were willing to risk their bodies\careers for me; I couldn't but be humbled at that fact. But first, I needed to text Tyson and tell Natalya to valet in my place tonight, it's not like you could tell the difference, I hoped. For the majority of the night, I was on edge. But a saving grace was that I knew the ends and outs of this arena, because I had grown up around arenas. I had a plan, while the Shield was distracted by the guys; I would quietly and swiftly go towards the parking lot and catch a ride in a taxi, and go back to the hotel. And then I would pretend that I had been sleeping while watching a movie if the Shield show up at my hotel room. I decided to go ahead and head down to their locker room. I knocked at the door and prayed that everything would go as planned, because I could not bear to think what would happened if it did not.

(In the Shield's locker room, no one's Point of View)

Seth and Roman were both doing there typical workouts while Dean looked on supervising. He got up and answered the door. He opened the door and said, "Why Maya, How nice of you to join us".

(Maya's Point of View)

It felt like forever, but I knew I was going to have to be strong as I moved over to sit on a spare couch until Dean's harsh northern accent stopped me. "Maya, I need you to do a Push-up". Next, I heard Roman's booming voice say, "You know she's in no condition, and besides, she's only suppose to valet, isn't she?" The look that Dean had on his face made my heart and blood run cold. I looked towards Seth and Roman with panic-laced eyes. Seth came over towards me, and rubbed my back as Roman replied, "We will protect you" I promise. He looked kindly towards my stomach and smiled as I dressed in to my black jeans and my short sleeved shirt, along with wrestling tape to cover my hands. I kept my breathing steady as I approached the staircase of the arena. _"Sierra, Hotel, Lima, Delta the shield." _Was pumping through the whole arena at this point, and I walked down next to Seth and Roman. I could hear Michael Cole say, _"What's Maya doing with them?" _Cole's voice had concern in it, as Jerry piped up and said, "_Do you think she's a hostage, she looks like she's lost the fight in her." _


	5. Part 4, Volume 1

**(A\N- Please disregards any spelling mistakes you may find-my usual disclaimers always apply, and enjoy. Phone conversation will be in Italics!)**

(I have also decided to upload this in two parts as well)

Part 4

I had been thinking a lot about what Jerry and Michael had said when I had come out with the Shield and it was true- and this was overlapping into my real life. I had become their hostage, I had to; I couldn't let my family suffer like this. I noticed that Alicia had a worried look on her face when Paige attacked me. I felt a sharp kick to stomach, I didn't fully understand because I was so nice to everyone in the back. I looked over towards Tyson in horror as Justin Robert's voice said, "As result of a count out, you're winners are the team of Paige and Tyson Kidd!" I looked over towards Roman and Seth and said, "I am bleeding! I need the medics now!" The last thing I remember was saying to Tyson, "I really want a divorce". Then, I felt my eyes close as I was lead to the medics. I let out a small scream; I realized I had just suffered a miscarriage. The last thing I remember clearly was being lifted into an ambulance.

(Ninety minutes later)

I had felt like I lost a ton of blood, I felt weak and I wanted to have answers about what had happened tonight. I could hear voices and someone touching my arm, the one without the IV in. I moaned softly as I started to become lucid again, though I did not know how long that would last. I just hope I would be coherent enough to tell how I felt, because apparently they gave me strong meds, on account of my lack of pain tolerance.

I could clearly hear Seth and Roman, who was surprising; but I remembered the promise they made. I could also feel that my medication had been upped, which was a relieving feeling. Over the next hour, I slowly started to wake up; I replied, "Why did you guys stay?" "I thought that Dean would need you back by now?" Roman said, "He said that now we are allies, and we have to protect you-"Seth piped up and said, "I want to help you heal". I started crying as I sat up and flinched due to a catch in my back. I started humming, "Amber Lynn by Mayday Parade, as Seth smiled at me. Roman got up, and handed me my Droid and I powered it on. Over the next couple of moments, I was greeted by vibrations from the phone signaling text messages. Two were from Tyson, so I decided I would save them for when I got discharged. Then, my mom had called me so I called her back, Seth stayed while Roman went to tell the nurses I had woken up, and to get me a York-(My favorite candy bar), and a sprite zero. "_Hey Mom, I don't know if you watched Raw tonight but I am going to need you to have the girls for another week at least". I love you too, Give the girls a hug and kiss for me, Tell Dad I love him."_ When I ended the call, I had the song "Heart of Stone"by Iko in my head. I was sobbing non-stop when Seth came and wrapped his arms around me, and he held me.

Meanwhile, In Miami.

Maya's mom was still concerned when she got off the phone with her child. It was Eleven o'clock at night, so she knew that raw replays were always posted an hour or so after the live broadcast. She opened up her computer and logged on to YouTube. She clicked on the Wwe's YouTube channel and clicked on that dates full broadcast. She fast-forward's it to the match that Tyson was having, and realizes that Maya isn't with Tyson. She also uncovered with happened with Paige.


	6. Part 4, Volume 2- Belonging

(**A\N-Please disregard any spelling mistakes\grammar typos you might find. Conversations are in italics!)**

Part 4, Volume 2

(**Smackdown**, Mexico City, Mexico-Live taping)

(Maya's Point of view)

It was about a week before I got released from that Denver hospital, and I decided that the best thing right now was to switch room assignments and room with Natalya and Layla. Today, I would be considering my options as far as how to mend my relationship with Tyson. But for right now, I was being wanted to go indulge in some retail therapy; but I also wanted to visit Seth, I decide to text Seth and tell him what I would be doing.

Surprisingly, I was able to find some local tack shops and I was able to replace my saddle for real cheap, and get me an extra pair of cowboy boots.

(Two hours later)

I had arrived back at the hotel room and I was greeted by a kiss from Seth, I couldn't help but smile. But then as I walked out with Seth to get to the rental car, I was greeted by an unpleasant sight, Tyson was kissing Paige! It took both Seth and Roman to hold me back, because I was just so emotional about this. Seth said, "It is going to be fine, you are with me remember?" I nodded and held my head down, to hide my tears that had just spilled out. When we arrived at the arena, I went to Triple H's office and knocked on the door. He answered, "_Maya, What can I help you with?" _I sighed and said, "You know I usually do not do this but I need to just valet tonight, I just do not feel 100% today, and I wouldn't want to let down the fans. He nodded, and said-"_Take all the time you need, you'll still have your job. I promise." "_Thank you so much, I just really need to heal." After that statement, I turned on my heel and headed back to the Shield's locker room. On my way there, I felt a hand on my shoulder-a massive one. It was not like I was afraid, but I was more uncertain than anything. "_Hey, Maya-Are you ok?" _he said in that southern drawl of his. I took a deep breath and said, "Yes I am, how you are?" He answered saying_, "I am fine, but I came to warn you about tonight." _ At this point, my heart had again leapt in my in my throat-I was very fearful of what he was going to say next. _"Tonight, I am going to make a surprise attack on the Shield and I am letting you know so you can leave before I attack". _I was holding tears in at this point, I said, "Why are you doing this?" He replied, _"Justice"_. I said good-bye to this person and ran to the Shield's locker room and breathed no word of the conversation. But to say that I was not on edge was the biggest lie I could have ever said, we hung out in the locker room until our cue. It was almost the near the time for us to go out, I made sure to tighten my wrestling tape that covered my hands. _"Sierra Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta_ was pulsing through the arena like it always did. Seth was holding the ropes open for me when I felt the whole arena go pitch black dark. "Seth, Go-Please leave let me fight this battle, I promise." I could feel his body tense up when he saw the pyro. "_No, I won't leave you. _He took my hand, and when the lights had returned, he kissed me, so quickly I didn't even classify it as a kiss. Meanwhile, I started praying that I would not get choke slammed, but I decided to brace anyway. The ref had rang the bell, and first up was Dean. He succeeded in getting him tired, and tagged Roman in; He countered him with a gut wrench power bomb. Then, he tagged me in accidently when he actually was meant to tag in Seth. I prayed quickly and slapped him quickly, but then that wasn't such a good idea. The last thing I remember was him telling me, _"You shouldn't have gotten involved."_ I braced myself for the fall, like I always had when I would fall off my horse, only this was a longer and harder drop. I closed my eyes and prayed again; I did not even feel my back touch the mat, and I was somehow still lucid. I felt myself being picked up by Roman. I could feel that everything felt ok, but I wasn't sure. I heard Seth say, "I didn't know you could fight that hard". "What"? I said after Roman put me down. Then he continued and said, "I never knew that he would tap out to a girl." I was speechless as Roman, Seth and Dean recalled everything for me. I swear I thought Dean said," Good Job".


	7. Part 5-The Valentine's Day Chapter

(**A\N- So sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes\Typos, my usual disclaimers apply).**

Part 5-Date Night

I was extremely excited about tonight, not just because I had a night off; but it was because it was the holiday known as Valentine's Day. I know that I should not be so happy due to the drama that Tyson has caused, but I wanted to be happy no matter what and show him that all this drama is making me a stronger person because I am not letting it affect me. I am now the Shield's valet and we now get to fight in tag team bouts. I and Seth decided to take it slow, and Roman has also offered to help me through this. I still cringe every time Tyson come into the ring with Paige, it just helps me fight stronger and better.

I rolled over in my bed, and looked at the clock-it said, 4:15 Am. I groaned softly as I got up to pick out which gym clothes I was to wear when I heard my phone softly vibrating. Yet again, it was a text from Tyson; I decide to ignore it because our private lives should stay private, at least that's what I always believed. Tonight, Seth said we'd be going somewhere but would not elaborate anymore. This made me mad because I hated surprises, sure I loved giving them, but receiving them not so much.

Then it hit me, I had always had this dream of being able to ride horses on the beach. Smiled, and I was very giddy. (An hour later)-Since, I had an idea of where we were going, I decided I would be charging my camera; because this was a moment I didn't want to lose.

(Seth's Point of View)

I knew that she loved horses, and I also knew she's never been on a beach ride before so I decide that a beach ride would be perfect. I on the other hand, was scared to death because I had never ridden a horse.

An hour later, (Maya's point of View)

I smiled as I zipped up my new cowboy boots, and said goodbye to Roman, whom was hiding a huge smile, "_hmm, I wonder what that's all about" _I thought as Seth placed a kiss on my cheek and handed me a rose, as I got in the rental car. Seth drove, and kept asking me questions about my life pre-wwe, which wasn't a lot but I did tell him about me equestrian awards. At least thirty minutes later, we drive up towards the beach and notice two lead ropes. I screamed out of happiness, and we tacked up. The song I had in my head was "All I've ever needed as we mounted. "Race You"! I yelled towards Seth, as he said, "No Fair!"

At that moment, I realized I was truly happy as we rode off into the sunset. In case you're wondering, Seth did not fall off. Needless to say, this has been the best Valentines I have ever spent with anyone. Maybe just maybe, Seth and I really were a better match than me and Tyson.


	8. Part 6-Old Friends and a New Storyline

Part 6-Old Friends

**(A\N-Please excuse the typos and my spelling. Sorry about the cheesy ending last chapter, but I thought it fit.)**

It was just a regular day when we arrived at the Charlotte, North Carolina arena, where we would be taping** Friday** **Night Smackdown. ** I was typically an early riser, so I was at the gym by 5:15 am and was preparing for my singles match with AJ. Tonight, I was the match was stipulated for the Diva's number 1 contender match. Do not get me wrong, I was excited for the push but I was worried that I would not fit the typical diva mold, because I insisted that my ring attire was modest and showed no skin, because I had always been self conscious of my body, and I didn't feel comfortable showing that much skin anyway. I drove Seth and myself for a much needed workout. The ride was really quiet, except when Seth would kiss me. We would eventually get to the gym, and I would start my normal workout on the treadmill. I had brought my wristlet with me, and I had powered up my mp3 and played Duran Duran on shuffle. I heard the door close after a while when Seth finished his weight training. So, at this point I was all alone and I was on edge. As I was finishing my last lap, I felt a hand around my waist. I had the song "Hero" by Skillet playing, and I prayed as I said, "Who are you"? _"It's me, Maya_. Hesaid in that voice of his.Then he touched my shoulders, and then kissed me. "Get away from me now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I ran.

(Seth's point of View)

I heard screaming coming from the cardio room, so I ran immediately back to that area. She was sobbing softly, I glanced up at her iPod and was greeted by the Album Cover of Mayday parade's _"Valdosta." _ I smiled as she spoke up, and said, "Believe in the Shield". I also noticed she was biting on her lip again, I could see that it was bleeding slightly. I would talk to her when we would return to the hotel a while later, but at that point I knew that Roman, Dean and myself would have to be extra vigilant tonight. As soon as I got my phone, I sent a tweet saying "#Injustice is rampant, we mean business tonight. #believeintheShield. That was when I realized this could have real-life ramifications but I didn't care.

(Maya's Point of View)

We finally arrived back at the hotel, but I was still shaken up. I cannot believe that Tyson still wants me after the drama that happened with Paige, "_What was his deal anyway?"_ I thought. A few moments later, my phone rang. I recognized the number immediately. "Maya, "_It's been a long time, I heard and I am deeply sorry" he said, _I smiled and said, "Hello, AJ-it has been a very long time, How are you"? There was a pause, and he said, "I am doing great, you know I miss you being a Knockout" I laughed and said, "I miss those days as well. How are things"? _ He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I love it here and I am enjoying". _I explained to him what had happened when Seth had returned from a meeting with creative, apparently they had a plan for our angle. I quickly said my goodbyes to AJ before Seth came in. He sat on the bed next to me and said, "They want us to get married on air, and they said that we are going to be like Stephanie and Hunter." I kissed him and said, " Well, how do you feel about this?" He was taking his boots off and he replied, "I love the idea." Then, he got up and we danced to "The Last Mile" by Cinderella. Around 5:15, I headed to the arena, though I had a feeling that wouldn't go away, and that worried me. Seth arrived along with Roman and Dean to discuss our new storyline.


	9. Part 7-New Challenges, Off Week

Part 7

**(A\N-Please excuse mistakes) **

This week would be an off week so I decided that I needed to go back to Calgary and visit my old friends at a law firm I used to work for, sure I needed the familiarity but I needed to know what my options were about Tyson because let's just say I was still scared off by that gym incident. I knew however that we needed to remain civil towards each other because of the girls, but I just couldn't stand the thought of my girls having to deal with Paige as their stepmom, heck just the mere thoughts of it made me cringe. Seth returned to Pensacola despite him worrying about me.

Seth had offered to come with me, but I wanted him to rest; because this was my fight and I needed to learn to adjust to life as a single parent, and let's not forget I had to start packing up my belongings from his house, that would take at least a week or longer but I had to wait until Seth or Roman could help me with larger items I owned.

After I left the attorney's office, I decided that I would go for a ride alone; I knew that was a bad idea but I did it anyway. After I helmeted and tacked, I took a four hour trail ride. I was grateful for that downtime, because I knew when the new storyline would be released to the public as well as the other Superstars including Tyson, I was legitimately scared about that fact.


	10. Part 8, Volume 1- Uninvited Guest

(**A\N-Please excuse any mistakes you might find and my usual disclaimers apply) **

Part 8, Part 1

As our theme was being called up, I noticed a very familiar face. I smiled as he smiled back at me. I was so elated to see this person, but I also knew I had to keep my game face on as I took on Eve tonight, for the Diva's Belt. "_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima,_ _Delta._ Was pulsing through the arena as usual, I wanted to enter to my entrance theme, but Dean told me that I couldn't because of my storyline\relationship with Seth. Personally, I thought that Dean was acting way to clingy, and it was so strange to see a guy with that personality trait and frankly it was starting to scare me. My mind flashed back to when we were at the Royal Rumble and I was going to pick up Seth from the airport, when Dean wanted to come with me-even though I had an autograph session to attend. Then, when Seth found out about it, He and Dean almost wound up in a fistfight with each other until Roman stopped the whole thing. Believe me, that was a hair rising moment, and I was really glad I room with Layla and Natalya.

I entered the ring quickly and heard Jerry say this, "_Cole, you know she looks determined but I can tell she has fear in her eyes." _Cole nodded and said, "_I am scared for her safety as well, King"_.

I sighed, "How did King realize I was so afraid?" Then, I remembered as I clotheslined Eve and I heard Seth cheering from his usual spot. I quickly went for "Fabulous Remembered", which is a left-handed version of the Sharpshooter.

I heard the ref count to three; I had won the Diva's title. "Gods of War" was blasting throughout the arena . Seth had come down to celebrate when I felt him picking me up and spinning me around when, I heard Tyson's theme. At that moment, I was panicking.


	11. part 9-Game Night!

Part 9

(**A\N**-This is a continuation of part 8, Volume 1-hope you enjoy. Please excuse all mistakes and my usual disclaimers apply as always).

Part 9

I felt like my feet were glued to the ring, and I could not move. I looked around hurriedly and couldn't find Seth, Roman, or Dean anywhere. I was afraid that they had left me to deal with Tyson, Sheamus and John and whoever else joined their alliance I was frozen, I couldn't move. But the one saving grace was that I heard Dolph Ziggler's theme, and he came to the ring solo and stood by me. To say I was shocked would be a big lie-sure I had known him when we were in FCW. We even had gotten to know each other, and we dated for a while. I had the song "Love and Affection" in my mind. I smiled, though I did not understand why. I guess what they say is true, "What stays in FCW, stays in FCW." Then, I felt the arena grow darker; I could feel Dolph's grip tightening in my hand. My mind was racing when I could have sworn I saw Seth; but I still wondered "_why would they leave me high and dry?" _My eyes were transfixed on the ramp as The Undertaker had arrived. I looked at Dolph and asked, "What is he doing here?' then, he said, "_I don't know, Rocker-but I'll help you." _I smiled, "You actually remembered." He responded, "How could I forget"? My face hardened when I saw Paige with Tyson. "If you think your going to meet my kids, you assumed wrong-Man stealer!" I screamed. I so was enraged at this point; it took Dolph and the Undertaker to hold me back. Luckily for me, it didn't start a fight. I walked alone back to the Shield's locker room despite Dolph's objections. "Tell AJ tonight's going to be Xbox and cheesecake kind of night, see you guys in an hour"! He said, "Will do and his voice was hushed for the last, "Be Safe." (At the Hotel)-I knocked on the door and Roman answered, Which was not that surprising but he was alone and that seldom happened only if they fought or something. I looked towards Roman with panic laced eyes, "Where are they, Roman?"

He chuckled and said, "Relax, It's a surprise, I cannot tell you." I sighed and said, "You better be right."

Over the next couple of hours, I got to know more about Roman and he learned more about me, and it was nice to have another conversation that wasn't serious. Around 6:30, I left for AJ's hotel room and she answered the door saying, "Two kinds of Cheesecakes, and We are going to play WWE '13. "Dibs on Lita", I called back as I served myself a slice of regular flavor cheesecake. I could hear that the game was starting so; I grabbed my controller and said, "Now this is a Girls night", as AJ smiled.


	12. Part 10

Part 10

This weekend we didn't have any Pay-Per-Views to take part in, so I decided I would head back to Calgary so that I could spend time with the girls. I sure hope that this visit doesn't haunt me. I am just tired of fighting and I want to be civil. "Hello, Hallie" I said as she was the first to greet me back with open arms, that was a blessing in disguise as I hugged her tighter, and gave her the picture of John that she wanted, she was so happy to see me home. I was so torn as I brought my suitcases up to my room and I set my bags in the floor and took my shoes of and cried as I took my shoes off. Sometimes, I wish this was a dream and I'd wake from it and Tyson would still love me. I am very doubtful that will happen anytime soon. I cried myself to sleep as I took a nap, and I was very worried about what I would wake too.

(Meanwhile, in Tampa)

Seth was getting worried; he was not able to reach her for hours. He knew however that she was heading back to Calgary to see if her relationship with Tyson could be better than it was. He had also felt so guilty about leaving her that night at Smackdown, but he knew that Dean would be angry if he didn't.

(3 hours later)

I had woken up, but to my surprise there was nothing but the intro of Sports Center starting, which was a relief but I also knew that could be a ruse as well. I wanted to watch Racing, Which I did. I wasn't much of a gambler, but it was awesome being able to watch the hosts were really awesome. I still had a soft spot for equestrian activities, but I knew that Wrestling opened many more doors.

Just then, I had my text tone going off like crazy, three from AJ using Dolph's phone, 2 from Seth, and 1 from Tyson apologizing. I decided to go downstairs and see what Tyson had to say.


	13. Part 11-Epilogue

(**A\N-Hey guys and Gals, I'm back for this chapter-As usual, please excuse mistakes and my disclaimers always apply)!**

Previously- "Just then, I had my text tone going off like crazy, three from AJ using Dolph's phone, 2 from Seth, and 1 from Tyson apologizing. I decided to go downstairs and see what Tyson had to say."

Part 11-Epilogue 

I waited until Tyson was finished, and I was finished watching racing and I went downstairs and sat on the loveseat and he seemed to want to talk to me because he asked me, "Do you still love me, Maya?" I thought for a moment and said, "The question is Tyson, Do you still love me?" and has creative put you with Paige"? He nodded, they swear it's a spur of the moment thing, but I don't believe a lick of what creative says." I smiled and said, "So this has been just a simple misunderstanding, right?" he replied, "Yes, It has" Tyson held me and kissed me when my ringtone started going off- "_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta_ was softly ringing on my phone but I chose to ignore it.

"I will get back to them, let's celebrate" I said as I poured a glass of white wine for myself and a red one for Tyson. When we were eating, he asked-"Is the whole shield thing just a storyline?" I sighed and said, "Yes, though if I wanted to Valet you again, I would get pure torture from Dean, He's way too clingy, especially when it comes to me. I don't like it at all." He sighed and said, "I guess there is nothing we can really do at this point, but at least we are at a mutual understanding. I love you, Maya Victoria. I smiled and said, "Want to watch Citizen Kane with me?" I said, holding up a DVD that I recently was given. He smiled and that night for the first time since I took a journalism course in High School, I discovered why I adored that movie so much.


	14. Part 12-Two months later

Part 12

**(A\N-sorry for long wait, a bit of writers block; excuse all mistakes)**

(Two months later)

I finally had decided not to pursue with the divorce because I knew that Tyson was remorseful for his actions, but I still couldn't get over Seth no matter how much I tried. I wondered, "_Was forgiving Tyson a huge mistake?"_ Over the next four days, I agonized about going back to Tampa. I had stepped outside and searched my contacts and dialed the number, and said, "Is that offer still valid?" I had weighed my options for days now, and I hoped that I was finally making the right decision for Hallie and Taryn as well. I had left a note on Tyson's dresser saying that the girls and I were heading to Tampa to visit my family and while I was there I would be making my scheduled meeting with the NXT rookies. All of that was truth because, I had been needed to appear there for the last couple of months but I kept canceling due to the fact that I could run into Seth, but now that my Mother wanted me and the girls to visit. I just hoped that none of the wrestling dirt sheets would reveal the truth, because my reputation could suffer greatly. As we touched down, the girls and I were greeted by my Dad, which was surprising because I hadn't seen him since I left for Texas eight years ago. As he picked up my luggage, he said, "Welcome home, I love you." I smiled, knowing how long I missed hearing that from him. Then, I heard a voice-"Believe in the Shield." I spun around so quickly that I got dizzy, "Seth, how did you know I was arriving today?" He chuckled and said, "_I have my hookups and he kissed my cheek._ Itexted myFather asking if he and mother could take care of the girls, they obliged. As we exited the airport garage I notice that a black dodge ram following us. I was creeped out; I knew that it wasn't my father because he drove a red ram, which was my old truck from when I would go to competition every weekend for Barrel racing. I secretly wondered if I had a stalker on my hands, that's the last thing I need right now.


End file.
